Sabotaje
by loristicam
Summary: A Magnus le organizaron una cita a ciegas en un cine, y él espera que todo salga bien; Pero algunas personas se ven obligadas a intentar arruinarla, y Alec les debe agradecer por ello, a él también le conviene. (Oneshot- AU)


**Hola :) Vuelvo con un nuevo oneshot**

 **AVISOS:**

 **Antes que nada, sé que algunos esperan la actualización de peculiaridades, y no sé que tan consolador sea decirles que ya he escrito unos diez capítulos pero que no he podido subirlos. Tal vez recuerden que esa historia la escribo a dúo con una chica, y ella ha tenido algunos problemas últimamente. Lo que podría hacer sería subir un capítulo de "adelantos" al estilo wattpad pero no se si eso les saciaría... lo pensaré.**

 **Pero no piensen que he abandonado esa historia :( creo que me sale mejor los oneshots porque normalmente no termino las historias largas, no por falta de inspiración sino porque me canso de lo mismo, pero quiero cambiar. Peculiaridades es una que quiero terminar, y hay otra que empecé a subir a Wattpad en una cuenta falsa (Es una prueba, si la termino y gusta entonces la subo aquí)**

 **También quisiera agregar algunos caps mas a una historia que tengo aquí llamada "Te amaré hasta la muerte" que es malec en una novela mexicana, pero eso será por puro entretenimiento y no por crear una historia en sí. Igual, lo pensaré.**

 **Eso es todo. Ahora, lo que van a leer es en un universo paralelo donde todos son mundanos. Espero que les guste y me dejen saberlo.**

 **Personajes de Cassandra, historia mia**

* * *

Catarina peinaba hacia atrás el cabello de Magnus mientras una emocionada Tessa los observaba apoyada en el marco de la habitación y un aburrido Ragnor los ignoraba leyendo una revista en una silla. Magnus estaba tentado de decirle a su amiga que cual sea el peinado que le estuviera haciendo no lo usaría, pero prefirió callar y dejarla hacer lo que quisiera.

-Te ves muy bien Magnus- Opinó Tessa sonriendo. Magnus la miró.

-Yo siempre me veo bien- Replicó.

-Pero ahora más que nunca te ves atractivo- Añadió Catarina.

\- Permítanme discrepar ante eso- Repuso Ragnor sin bajar la revista que le ocultaba el rostro. Tessa lo miró.

\- Al menos podrías tratar de ser un poco más amable en estos momentos, Magnus debe estar muriéndose de los nervios- Magnus levantó una ceja hacia ella.

-No lo estoy en absoluto-

\- Te encontraras con un desconocido ¿No te asusta un poco?- Insistió Catarina.

\- No es mi primera cita a ciegas- Catarina suspiró pesadamente.

-No es divertido cuando ya lo has hecho todo, te lo dije Tessa, era mejor haber organizado la cita para Ragnor-

-Ni estando loco- Repuso este.

-No importa- Dijo Tessa y caminó para arrodillarse frente a Magnus. Este la miró sorprendido- Aunque Magnus haya probado muchas cosas yo sé que esta cita será especial. Catarina y yo nos hemos encargado de que así sea: Una tranquila y romántica película en el cine. Pero no tan romántica, no queremos que tu cita se imagine cosas que no son. Solo piensa en que no eres un chico fácil, y si tu cita quiere tener algo contigo tendrá que conquistar tu corazón primero- Ragnor bajó lentamente la revista y miró a Magnus con los ojos en blanco.

\- Ahora si seré amable. Ellas dos me dan miedo- Magnus se rió.

-Tessa querida, siempre me ha gustado esa definición del amor que tienes, pero Ragnor tiene razón. Espero que no sea una de esas películas en las que la protagonista llora la mayor parte del tiempo, un perro se muere y al final hay un baile donde todos los problemas parecen terminarse-

-Tessa quería una de esas- Admitió Catarina sonriendo. Tessa se puso de pie y le dio un suave golpe en el brazo a esta- Pero al final la escogí yo- Magnus cerró los ojos con dolor fingido. Tessa era un poco predecible, pero Catarina no lo era. Ella podía escoger tanto una infantil animada como una realmente trágica que lo único que haría sería deprimir la noche.

-¿Qué tanto le haces a su cabello?- Preguntó Ragnor, pero no con interés sino fastidiado.

-Si ¿Qué tanto me haces?- Dijo Magnus. Catarina movió un poco más sus dedos y finalmente se separó de Magnus, dándole el permiso de pararse y mirarse en el espejo. Magnus así lo hizo y se encontró con su cabello tal y como lo tenía antes de sentarse a manos de su amiga, entonces se giró a verla con las cejas levantadas. Catarina soltó una carcajada.

-Era para que te relajaras un poco y no estuvieras nervioso por tu cita a ciegas- Se justificó esta.

-¡No estoy nervioso!- Repitió él. Tessa levantó su muñeca y se sorprendió al ver la hora. Tomó su bolso de una silla y sacó dos entradas a cine que le entregó a Magnus.

-La función empieza en treinta minutos, creo que tienen tiempo de comprar palomitas antes de entrar. Nosotros tres les pagamos una sala VIP así que estarán solos-

-De nada- Dijeron Catarina y Ragnor al mismo tiempo.

-Ahora Magnus- Dijo Tessa volviendo a llamar su atención- Quiero que repitas después de mi "No soy un chico fácil, si alguien me quiere tendrá que conquistar mi corazón, y solo así sabré si realmente vale la pena"- Magnus puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creo que se me hace tarde…- Dijo girándose y apresurándose a la puerta para salir de su loft, pero Tessa lo alcanzó y le cerró el paso.

-No sales hasta que lo digas- Advirtió ella, y Magnus escuchó las estridentes carcajadas de Catarina y Ragnor aún en su habitación.

Después de que Magnus hiciera lo que Tessa quería, finalmente salió de su loft y caminó tranquilamente hacia el cine mientras evaluaba todo mentalmente: Las cosas saldrían perfectas, él no tenía estándares muy altos o algún tipo de exigencia así que probablemente terminaría encantado con su cita, y la verdad ya quería volver a iniciar una nueva relación con alguien.

Comprarían palomitas, verían tranquilamente la película, Magnus haría uno que otro coqueteo hasta dejar al chico o chica fascinado, y con un poco de suerte terminaría olvidando completamente las palabras de Tessa en una semana o tal vez menos.

Revisó sus bolsillos para comprobar que no hubiera olvidado los boletos o su celular o dinero. Después de eso se miró a sí mismo para comprobar una de las cosas más importantes: Su apariencia. Vestía unos jeans oscuros con una camisa blanca y un saco negro, ropa sobria aconsejada por Tessa. Y tenía delineador negro en los ojos y un mechón de cabello azul en medio de sus mechones negros; No importa cuán sobrio se vistiera, él era Magnus Bane y siempre tendría que ponerle su toque a su ropa.

Finalmente llegó a las salas de cine. Muchas personas esperaban para comprar su boleta y la chica pelirroja bajita de la taquilla parecía tratar de hacer lo que podía para apurarse. Él sonrió triunfal antes de pasarlas a todas y llegar a una puerta en la que en plateado había un letrero diciendo: VIP. Entró y observó: Había una mesa en el centro, una máquina de palomitas y bebidas a un lado y otra puerta en el fondo, esa seguramente era para llegar a la sala de cine. No había nadie así que Magnus supuso que había llegado temprano. Avanzó y se sentó en la mesa mientras esperaba a su cita.

Sacó su celular y le escribió un mensaje a sus amigos informándoles que ya había llegado y que los mataría si su cita resultaba un desastre. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y volver a cerrarse así que levantó la mirada. Se encontró con un chico de piel blanca y cabello negro que le caía por la frente al estar con la cabeza baja y leyendo una libreta en sus manos. El chico asintió hacia lo que fuera que estuviera leyendo y levantó la cabeza para sorprenderse de ver a Magnus ahí sentado. Magnus no pudo más que congelarse ante tan encantadores ojos azules, y prometió mentalmente comprarles algún regalo bonito a sus amigos en agradecimiento por su cita.

-¿Magnus Bane?- Preguntó el chico con una voz demasiado profesional, y entonces Magnus se fijó en la camisa del chico en la que decía "Alec Lightwood. Encargado de la sala VIP#1" Magnus hizo una rabieta mental.

\- Si- Contestó a regañadientes. El chico asintió y abrió de nuevo su libreta.

-Tu cita… Woolsey Scott… Él no ha llegado ¿Verdad?- Magnus lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Woolsey?- Alec miró preocupado sus hojas.

\- Por el ángel ¿No es él?-

-¿Cuál ángel?- Preguntó el moreno divertido. El chico lo miró como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Es una… realmente no significa "ángel", solo lo usamos cuando estamos sorprendidos o asustados o cosas así-

-Lo usamos…-

-Mis hermanos y yo- Magnus asintió. Alec sonrió y bajó la mirada.

-Realmente fue cosa de ellos- Admitió- Yo solo los escuché y terminé imitándolos-

-Es muy original – Magnus sonrió- No imagino cuan fantásticos deben ser tus hermanos como para que tengan entre ustedes su propio lenguaje- Alec levantó la mirada encontrándola con la de Magnus e hizo lo que para el moreno fue la sonrisa más encantadora que hubiera visto, era como si ese chico sonriera no los con los labios sino también con los ojos. Pero tuvo que obligarse a cortar el momento porque, después de todo, Alexander no era su cita.

-¿Entonces has dicho que mi cita se llama Woolsey?- Preguntó. Alec pasó saliva y volvió a mirar su libreta.

-Eso dice aquí ¿No lo es?-

-No lo sé, es una cita a ciegas- Alec lo miró.

-¿Quieres decir de esas citas en las que se ven por primera vez?- Magnus asintió- He escuchado que la mayoría terminan en desastre- El moreno se rió.

-Espero que esta no-

-Woolsey…- Dijo Alec, como si estuviera saboreando el nombre- Suena a alguien que no tiene corazón- Magnus volvió a reír.

-No lo había pensado pero tienes razón- El moreno empezó a ponerse de pie- Creo que debería ahorrarme el desastroso final e irme-

-No te puedes ir- Dijo Alec preocupado mientras levantaba sus manos como si planeara empujar a Magnus en caso de que este quisiera huir- Tienes que esperar a tu cita. Y yo tengo que atenderlos. Ya me pagaron- Magnus suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sentarse. Tenía la sensación de que sea cual fuere su cita no le causaría emoción, porque esa ya se la había causado el encargado de las salas. Siendo así la idea de seguir adelante con todo eso era una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Y si termina en desastre como dices?- Preguntó con voz aburrida.

-Entonces te daré palomitas extra- Magnus volvió a sonreír y le preguntó mentalmente al destino porque ese chico no era su cita, o porque tenía que torturarse y verlo como el encargado.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ambos chicos se giraron a ver. Esta vez entró un chico alto, de ojos verdes y un largo cabello rubio.

-¿Woolsey?- Preguntó Magnus al ver entrar al desconocido. Éste lo miró sorprendido y después a Alec.

-La idea de una cita a ciegas es que él no sepa nada de mí antes de verme- Regañó.

-Eso no importa- Replicó Magnus para evitar que aquel chico armara una escena- Ya estás aquí y ya sé que te llamas Woolsey ¿Podemos continuar?-

-Los dejare solos- Informó Alec y salió de la sala. Woolsey esperó a que el chico se fuera antes de sentarse en la silla frente a Magnus.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver? Espero que nada romántico o dramático, no soporto esas cosas- Magnus levantó las boletas y leyó mentalmente el nombre de la película. Había escuchado de ella, romance en medio de una trama policíaca. No era romántica en exceso pero igual supuso que a Woolsey no le gustaría.

-No dice- Mintió- Solo dice "Sala VIP" ¿Puedes creer que hayan olvidado poner el nombre de la película?- Woolsey suspiró con pesadez.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Magnus Bane- Respondió el moreno con orgullo. Woolsey usó sus dedos para golpetear un poco la madera de la mesa.

\- No había escuchado de ti antes- Magnus sonrió.

\- Lo imagino, puedo hablarte de mí si quieres- Woolsey hizo un movimiento con la mano indicándole que empezara, aunque no parecía muy interesado en escuchar. Magnus de todos modos se emocionó como un niño pequeño y se dispuso a empezar a deslumbrarlo con las mismas cosas que le decía a todo el mundo y que dejaban a las personas comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Magnus ya había contado varias cosas, y en un momento de silencio mientras pensaba que más decir la puerta se abrió y entró una chica muy bonita de cabello negro y sosteniendo una bebida en su mano.

\- Hola- Saludó ella muy feliz, como si fuera normal entrar a una sala VIP e interrumpir- Soy Isabelle, la encargada de la sala #2- Ella se acercó hasta ellos y se paró frente a Magnus extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo. Magnus lo primero que notó de ella fue el aroma a fresas que desprendía, después lo segura de sí misma que era, y finalmente un aire conocido en la forma de su rostro y tal vez en la sonrisa.

-Magnus Bane- Dijo él recibiéndole el saludo y notando lo suave que era la piel de la chica- Me recuerdas a Alec, es el encargado de aquí-

-¿Si?- Preguntó ella con una sonrisa dándole especial interés a Magnus e ignorando a Woolsey- Pues tienes una gran vista, somos hermanos- El moreno levantó las cejas sorprendido.

\- Es un placer conocerte Isabelle- Dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa- ¿No deberías usar una camisa como la que usa tu hermano?- La pelinegra se miró a si misma usando una camiseta violeta y se encogió de hombros.

-Nadie va a decirme como debo vestir- Repuso rebelde. A Magnus le agradó Isabelle, lo contrario de Woolsey quien parecía molesto.

\- ¿Terminaste las presentaciones?- Preguntó aburrido. Isabelle se giró hacia él e hizo lo que para Magnus fue expresión de fingida sorpresa.

-¡Pero me olvide de ti!-Ella flotó hasta el lado de Woolsey y le extendió la mano para saludarlo también. Woolsey la tomó.

-Woolsey…- Empezó pero calló cuando Isabelle derramo su bebida sobre su cabeza. El rubio se puso de pie de un salto y se sacudió tratando de evitar que el líquido le entrara a los ojos.

-¡Como lo siento!- Dijo Isabelle poniéndose las manos sobre la boca y alejándose para evitar ser salpicada. Magnus también se puso de pie para evitar eso último.

-Da igual- Contestó Woolsey molesto- ¿Dónde está el baño?- Isabelle le dio las indicaciones y Woolsey, después de gruñir, salió de la habitación. Casi al instante Isabelle se recompuso y miró a Magnus divertida.

-¿Qué hace un chico tan agradable como tú con uno tan amargado como ese?- Magnus levantó una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que soy agradable?- Isabelle se rió.

-Es un don- La chica miró hacia la puerta antes de volver a mirar al moreno- Tengo que irme a atender mi sala. Espera a tu cita aquí ¿Esta bien?- Magnus la miró curioso, pero ella no lo noto, en su lugar tomó las boletas de las manos del moreno- Y yo me llevaré esto- Se giró y salió de la habitación tan rápido como había llegado. El moreno caminó por la sala mientras esperaba a Woolsey y se aburría, no entendía porque Isabelle le dijo que esperara ahí, era obvio que lo haría. No tenía otro lugar a donde ir. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y creyó que podría ser Woolsey, pero se sorprendió al ver a Alec entrar y recorrer con la mirada toda la sala antes de clavarla en él.

\- ¿Y Woolsey?- Preguntó.

\- Vino tu hermana y vació su bebida sobre la cabeza de él- Explicó Magnus. Alec se iba a reír pero pareció pensarlo mejor y disimular con una falsa tos.

-Ya casi es hora de que entren a la sala de cine- Dijo señalando a la puerta- Vine a decirles eso- Magnus asintió y se preguntó cuánto tardaría Woolsey, porque sabía que cuando su cita llegara Alec se iría.

-¿Me acompañas hasta que él vuelva?- Preguntó por si acaso, a lo mejor Alec tenía otras cosas que hacer. El ojiazul sonrió y se apoyó en la pared tratando de parecer tranquilo pero Magnus supo, por la forma en que movía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos, que no lo estaba.

\- Claro- Dijo como si creyera que su posición no era lo suficientemente explicativa- Podemos hablar si quieres- Magnus caminó y se apoyó en la pared junto a él, separados por un metro de distancia.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-

\- Háblame tú. Háblame de ti- Magnus sonrió y suspiró mientras llevaba su vista hacia la mesa y las sillas vacías. Alec no era su cita, pero de todos modos podía decirle el mismo discurso que pensaba decirle a Woolsey. Solo que no quería. Quería ser sincero, no con la intención de solo deslumbrarlo.

\- Vivo en un departamento con mi mejor amigo Ragnor Fell, ambos estudiamos artes, tengo un gato de mascota llamado Presidente Miau y mi color favorito es el azul- No eran palabras cautivadoras, pero eran él realmente. Alec lo escuchó atento, y cuando el moreno terminó el ojiazul solo parpadeó confundido.

-¿Es todo?- Preguntó- ¡No es que sea insignificante!- Se apresuró a aclarar- Pero creí que habrían más cosas- Magnus lo miró.

-Te puedo decir más cosas, pero esas no importan. Y lo que te dije no se lo digo a cualquiera- Alec sonrió y giró un poco el rostro. Magnus consideró aquello encantador- Es tu turno-

-Está bien- Dijo el ojiazul suspirando mientras pensaba- Alec no es mi nombre, soy Alexander. Vivo con mis hermanos, Isabelle que ya conoces y un chico llamado Jace. Estudio veterinaria y no tengo un color favorito-

-¡Eso es fantástico!- Exclamó Magnus- Cuando Presidente se sienta mal podré llevarlo contigo- Alec se rió.

-Sería genial conocerlo- Opinó. La puerta se abrió y entró Woolsey con cara de pocos amigos, Magnus apenas lo miró, pero Alec se separó de la pared y lo miró un poco avergonzado- Vine a decirles que ya pueden entrar- Dijo señalando hacia la puerta de la sala de cine. Woolsey miró al chico, le dio una rápida mirada a Magnus y sin decir nada caminó y entró a la sala- Ve- Dijo Alec a Magnus sin mirarlo y después salió hacia la taquilla. Magnus lo miró irse con pesar y cuando la puerta se cerró en la espalda del ojiazul se dirigió a acompañar a Woolsey en la sala.

Era una habitación oscura. Frente a él se extendían unas escaleras iluminadas de naranja con una gran pantalla de cine en el frente, una pequeña ventana oscura desde donde se proyectaba la película en la pared opuesta y dos sillas grandes, como sofás, para los espectadores. Woolsey estaba sentado en una de sillas tamborileando sobre su rodilla.

-¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó Magnus mientras se acercaba. Woolsey lo miró.

-Estoy de mal humor- Respondió. El moreno se sentó y decidió no decirle nada más hasta que se calmara. Estaba pensando en cancelar la cita con alguna excusa, y sacó su celular para fingir una llamada que lo salvara, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió y Alec entró cargando dos palomitas y dos bebidas. Entonces fingió que solo estaba interesado en mirar la hora y guardó el aparato. Alec le entregó a cada uno su comida y miró hacia la pantalla.

-Iré a avisar que les proyecten la película- Informó.

-Como sea- Respondió Woolsey dejando su bebida a un lado y las palomitas en el suelo. Magnus sostuvo ambas cosas, emocionado de ver la película, y después de mirar la pantalla miró hacia Alec. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, pero Alec giró el rostro y salió de la sala en silencio.

\- Espero que no vaya a ser una sorpresa desagradable- Dijo Woolsey. Magnus lo miró y lo encontró mirando la pantalla negra con el ceño fruncido.

\- Jace por favor-

-No quiero-

\- ¡Por favor!-

\- No quiero-

\- ¡Jace!- Rogó Alec. El rubio estaba sentado en una silla mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Sigo sin querer- Comentó- Aunque tal vez cambie de idea si me dices porque tanta insistencia- Alec se talló el rostro.

-Hazlo por mí- Pidió. Jace se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia los estantes de las películas, y Alec sabía que iba a elegir la película que decía en las boletas- ¡Jace! ¡Agg! Está bien, tú ganas- El ojiazul se apresuró y se paró frente a los estantes para evitar que Jace cogiera la película- Te diré- Jace sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sabía que ibas a terminar cediendo. Adelante- Alec suspiró pesadamente.

-Si sabes quienes están ahí ¿Cierto? En la sala VIP#1- Jace asintió.

-Una cita a ciegas. Estuve con Clary cuando dos chicas vinieron a comprar las boletas para sus amigos- Alec rodó los ojos.

-Sí, eso. Una cita a ciegas-

-¿Y?-

-Y…-

-Alec- Jace parecía impacientarse. El ojiazul usó sus manos para mover su cabello hacia atrás en un gesto nervioso.

\- ¿No quisieras hacerle una broma a ellos dos?- Intentó a media voz. Jace lo miró serio, claramente eso no era- Esta bien, uno de los dos me agrada- Jace levantó sus cejas doradas.

-Te agrada… ¿Qué tanto?- Alec rodó los ojos.

-Eso no importa- Dijo. Pero por alguna razón Jace sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Por el ángel! ¡Te gusta!- Después corrió hacia el proyector de la sala #1 y trató de mirar a través de la ventana- ¿Cuál es? Aunque desde aquí no puedo ver nada más que cabello… Hay uno rubio y uno pelinegro ¿Recuerdas de qué color tenía el cabello?- Alec esta vez se interpuso entre Jace y la ventana.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Pero no te lo diré. Y deja de hacer eso, ellos podrían darse cuenta- Sin embargo el ojiazul miró por encima de su hombro, solo para comprobar que Magnus y Woolsey no estaban llegando muy lejos en su cita. Pero afortunadamente cada uno estaba en su silla sin siquiera hablarse entre sí. Alec regresó la mirada firme a su hermano- ¿Entonces harás esto por mí?- Jace con un gesto de su mano le permitió elegir la película del estante. Alec buscó entre ellas hasta que pareció dar con la indicada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Jace cuando la recibió.

-Completamente-

-De acuerdo, ahora sal de aquí. Considero esta habitación mi espacio privado- Jace se dirigió al proyector para poner la película mientras Alec salía de ahí. Drama Romántico.

En cuanto empezó la película Magnus la reconoció, aunque decidió esperar a que avanzara solo para estar seguro, y cuando lo estuvo quiso soltar una carcajada, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por compasión a Woolsey quien parecía estar pasando un mal rato mientras gruñía y se escurría en la silla.

-¡Llévame ahora!- Se quejaba el rubio sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Magnus comió palomitas mientras disfrutaba uno de los dramas románticos más grandes de todos los tiempos: Titanic.

Sabía que sus amigas no pudieron haber elegido esa película, incluso en la boleta salía el nombre, pero no le importaba conocer la razón de cómo demonios habían terminado viendo el Titanic, solo se debatía entretenido entre disfrutar la película o carcajearse con el drama de Woolsey.

Había visto veinte minutos de la cinta cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Woolsey soltó un suspiro exagerado, como si le molestara ver la película tanto como lo hacía ser interrumpidos. Magnus en cambio se alegró pensando en que podría ser Alec, pero se trataba de una chica baja y pelirroja que a tientas en la oscuridad llegó hasta ellos.

-¿Sabes lo que es una sala VIP?- Gruñó Woolsey- Significa que pagamos de más para no ser molestados ¿O es que acaso al darte este empleo olvidaron decirte ese detalle?- La pelirroja lo miró ceñuda y levantó la barbilla.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Ofreció Magnus amablemente. Lo último que quería es que los terminaran echando de la sala por tratar mal a los encargados.

\- Soy Clary- Saludó ella al moreno- He encontrado una pequeña anomalía en las boletas y necesito que alguno de los dos me acompañe para verificar algo rápido-

-¡Sala VIP!- Le recordó molesto Woolsey- ¡Fuera de aquí!-

-Yo iré- Propuso Magnus y se puso de pie. Intuía que todo eso tenía que ver con el cambio de película, por lo que no debía ser algo grave; y además dudaba en que Woolsey quisiera ir.

-Sígueme- Dijo Clary y se dirigió a la salida de la sala con Magnus tras ella.

Al llegar a la taquilla él se sorprendió de encontrarla vacía.

-¿Dónde está la fila de muerte que había cuando yo llegué?- Preguntó.

-Ya entraron- Informó ella- En este momento todas las salas están en funcionamiento. Es como un pequeño descanso para nosotros- Magnus asintió y observó como ella se sentaba frente al computador. Después miró a los lados y murmuró una maldición- Olvidé algo en el auto, perdóname enserio-

-Está bien, puedo esperar- Clary se puso de pie apenada.

\- ¡No tardo!- Dijo y se fue corriendo. Magnus miró a los lados, y ya que el lugar estaba solo empezó a deambular de un lado al otro hasta que dio con la pequeña tienda donde preparaban la comida para el cine. Allí escuchó ruidos extraños y sin poder aguantarse la curiosidad asomó su cabeza sobre el mesón. Sentado en el suelo había un chico organizando algo en el último cajón de una hilera.

-Hola- Saludó Magnus sonriente. El chico se sobresaltó.

-¿Qué…?- Pero se cayó de golpe cuando, al tratar de levantar la cabeza, se golpeó con el cajón de arriba. Magnus hizo una mueca, eso debió haberle dolido. El chico maldijo mientras cerraba el cajón de un manotazo y se ponía de pie para estudiar a Magnus con sus ojos marrones tras sus lentes- ¿Quién eres?-

-Magnus Bane- Saludó- Un cliente, estoy esperando a Clary- El chico parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Magnus, dijiste?- Preguntó. El moreno no respondió, siempre había creído que las personas se emocionaban al escuchar su nombre por el simple hecho de ser magnifico, pero eso había sido extraño- ¡Es un gran nombre!- Añadió el chico, quien pareció que también había notado lo mismo que Magnus.

-Gracias- Dijo él modesto- Seguramente el tuyo también lo es, sea cual fuere-

\- Es Simón- Magnus asintió diplomáticamente, aunque en realidad los nombres cortos y comunes no llamaban mucho su atención. El chico miró a sus pies y suspiró- ¿Estas muy ocupado? Debo ordenar este desastre y aún hay una caja en el depósito que debo subir- Simón señaló a un lado, donde una puerta de metal se encontraba alejada de las salas de cine. Magnus miró curioso el lugar.

-¿Y quieres que yo vaya por la caja?- Preguntó.

-Si no te importa…- Magnus se encogió de hombros. De todos modos aún debía esperar a Clary, y siempre había querido ver cómo era un depósito.

\- ¿Me pagarás?- Dijo, aunque de todos modos ya había decidido que iría. Simón se cruzó de brazos.

\- Cualquier persona lo haría gratis- Repuso.

-Yo no soy cualquier persona-

\- Esta bien, si vuelves con la caja hablaremos de eso- Propuso el chico. Magnus se giró y se dirigió al depósito.

Al abrir la puerta de metal se encontró con una escalera descendente que lo llevaba a un sótano iluminado por luces blancas y donde habían varios estantes llenos de cajas. Abrió la boca sorprendido y volvió a abrir la puerta de metal.

-La caja es azul- Soltó Simón antes de que Magnus preguntara algo. Con la nueva información era más sencillo saber que debía tomar así que regresó la mirada al depósito y bajó las escaleras tratando de ignorar el estridente eco de sus propios pasos.

Al llegar abajo buscó con la mirada y al no ver ninguna caja azul empezó a recorrer los pasillos que creaban los estantes. Entonces de repente se detuvo. Frente a él estaba Alec de espaldas leyendo algo en una de las cajas y anotándolo. El ojiazul debió notar la mirada sobre él porque se giró y al ver a Magnus cerró su libreta.

-Vine a buscar una caja azul- Soltó el moreno. Lo último que quería era que pensaran que era un ladrón- Es para Simón- Alec guardó la libreta en su bolsillo y miró a los estantes que lo rodeaban.

-¿Y ya la encontraste?- Preguntó.

\- No- Magnus suspiró dramáticamente- Esto parece como si no tuviera fin, así que si tienes alguna idea de donde está me serviría muchísimo que me la dijeras-

-Ven- Dijo Alec con una sonrisa y se giró para empezar a caminar por más pasillos. Magnus se apresuró para alcanzarlo - ¿Qué tal tu cita?- Preguntó.

\- Pasó algo muy divertido respecto a la película pero creo que en general está bien- Alec lo miró un momento en silencio antes de llegar a otro corredor y señalar una caja azul- ¿Es esa?-

-Es esa- Confirmó- ¿Woolsey sabe que estas aquí?- Magnus juzgó la caja con la mirada, era pequeña, probablemente una caja de dulces.

-No exactamente- Contestó y tomó la caja azul- Seguramente cree que estoy en la oficina del gerente quejándome de la burocracia- Alec rió.

\- ¿Por qué?-

\- Un problema con las boletas- El ojiazul no dejó de sonreír mientras suspiraba.

-Ya veo- Comentó- Pero hay algo que no entiendo- Magnus lo miró curioso.

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- No pareces molesto de haber sido interrumpido- Magnus se encogió de hombros- ¿No te molesta y dices que la cita iba bien?-

\- Podría ser peor- Señaló Magnus- Además, si resisto hasta el final, tú me darás más palomitas- Agregó sonriendo. Alec rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Por eso aún estas aquí? ¿Por más palomitas?-

-En general, sí- Confesó- Pero si te refieres a justo ahora, entonces aún estoy aquí porque tu compañía es más agradable que la que me espera en la sala- Alec lo miró mudo. Tras esos ojos azules parecía estar procesando aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Enserio?-

-¡Claro!- Exclamó Magnus. Alec miró hacia los estantes.

-En ese caso supongo que no será ninguna molestia para ti quedarte un poco más. Debo registrar unas cajas y no quisiera hacerlo solo- Magnus sonrió.

-Por supuesto que no. Adelante, te protegeré de los males que acechan este sótano- Alec abrió los ojos y seguramente estuvo a punto de replicar respecto a eso, pero Magnus le señaló su libreta recordándole que tenía trabajo que hacer, y el ojiazul con un suspiro de resignación se puso a continuar su trabajo.

Por algunos minutos Alec caminó por los pasillos anotando números que Magnus no entendía, mientras éste lo seguía divertido y lanzando de vez en cuando alguna pregunta sin importancia.

-¿Y tú y tus hermanos vienen y se comen el inventario?-

-No…- Alec rió mientras pasaba la hoja y volvía a escribir- Bueno, sí. En especial los caramelos, pero no le digas a nadie- Magnus le sonrió cómplice.

-Soy muy bueno guardando secretos- Se jactó- ¿Tienes algún otro que quieres que guarde?- El lápiz de Alec detuvo su movimiento sobre el papel, pero el chico no levantó la mirada.

\- Ninguno- Respondió y reanudó la caminata. Magnus lo miró extrañado y lo siguió.

-¿Seguro?- Alec asintió- Bueno, yo si tengo uno-

-¿Ah, sí?- El chico miró el número que estaba anotado en una caja y frunció el ceño, como si algo no estuviera bien- ¿Cuál?-

\- Tienes los ojos azules más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida- Así era él, directo, decía lo que quisiera en cualquier situación, así que le importó poco que la atención de Alec en ese momento hubiera estado más centrada en las cajas.

Pero a pesar de eso, lo que pasó le confirmó que había sido una buena decisión: Alec dejó de fruncir el ceño y parpadeó mudo, Magnus sonrió, lo había logrado, había hecho algo en Alec.

El chico lo miró lentamente y paso saliva.

-Gracias- Murmuró, y unos segundos de silencio después volvió a anotar en su libreta, mirando de la caja a las hojas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

\- Esto no coincide- Se pasó una mano por el cabello negro- Tendré que llamar a los distribuidores- Magnus asintió, probablemente el momento ya se había terminado. Levantó la caja azul y la sostuvo con las dos manos.

-Yo debo llevarle la caja a Simón- Le dijo, y Alec pareció resignado- Adiós Alec-

\- Adiós Magnus- Respondió el chico.

Magnus subió las escaleras del depósito con una energía que no había tenido al haberlas bajado, y cuando llegó junto a la pequeña tienda era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como idiota. El chico de lentes y cuyo nombre no recordaba recargó los codos sobre la barra y levantó una ceja en su dirección.

-¿Y?- Le preguntó divertido- ¿Necesitas algún otro pago?- Magnus dejó la caja azul teniendo la leve sospecha de que era parte de algún extraño complot.

-¿Sabías que él estaría ahí?- El chico sonrió, e iba a abrir la boca para responder cuando alguien llegó por detrás y tomó a Magnus de los hombros.

-No, no lo sabía- Dijo Isabelle firmemente- Esas cosas pasan- Agregó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Y Clary?-

-Casi lo olvido- Dijo el chico de lentes- Magnus, Clary me pidió que te dijera que tu problema con… lo que sea con lo que hayas tenido problema, ya fue resulto. Todo está bien-

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó tratando de disimular el sarcasmo –Que bueno-

-Y hablando de bueno… ¡Magnus!- Isabelle lo giró y lo miró emocionada- ¿Quisieras acompañarme un momento a las oficinas administrativas? No sé si mi hermano te lo dijo pero estudio diseño y, después de analizarte, sé que hay un par de prendas que te quedarían fantásticas. Tengo los bocetos en la oficina- Magnus le sonrió emocionado.

-Me encantaría- No era idiota ¿Oficinas administrativas? ¿Teléfonos? ¿Números de los distribuidores? Podía perfectamente unir todas las pistas y tener una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y le encantaba.

-¡Vamos!- Ella le tomó una mano y empezó a llevárselo de ahí cuando ambos se detuvieron al escuchar un gruñido.

-Me harté- Soltó Woolsey en la puerta de las salas VIP.

-¿Qué pasó?- Le preguntó Magnus. Woolsey dio grandes zancadas y llegó hasta quedar frente a Isabelle, donde empezó a señalarla con un dedo.

\- Ustedes ofrecen el peor servicio de toda la ciudad- Espetó furioso. Isabelle alejó el dedo acusador de un manotazo.

\- Y yo nunca había conocido a una persona tan amargada-

\- Ohh- Comentó el chico de lentes- Eso te debió doler, amigo. Créeme cuando te digo que ella ha conocido a muchas personas- Woolsey le lanzó una mirada asesina, silenciándolo, antes de volver con Isabelle.

\- Literalmente esta ha sido la peor cita de toda mi vida, pero no dejaré que arruinen lo que queda de ella. ¡Magnus! Nos vamos- El moreno parpadeó sorprendido.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?- Woolsey levantó una ceja hacia él.

-¿Por qué eres mi cita, tal vez?-

-Cierto- Concordó. Miró al chico tras la barra y a Isabelle- Lamento todo esto, me gustaría encontrar algún modo de compensar…-

-No harás en otra vida- Gruñó Woolsey, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo, y lo haló para sacarlo de ahí.

-Espera…- Murmuró Isabelle, aunque parecía dudar en lo que debía hacer para evitar que se fuera. Magnus miró al frente, donde la puerta de salida se aproximaba, entonces giró el rostro rápidamente.

-¡Ustedes son geniales! ¡Despídanse de Alec de mi parte!- Y Cruzó la puerta. Una vez en la calle se soltó del agarre de Woolsey y lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso fue grosero-

-Se lo merecían- El moreno suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba completamente oscuro, y había unas cuantas personas aún caminando por la calle. La cita a ciegas no había sido la mejor, pero eso no significaba que no podría terminar, al menos, decentemente.

-Vamos- Dijo y empezó caminar- Te acompaño a tu casa- Woolsey lo siguió caminando a su lado.

Magnus no tenía nada que decir, nada que le interesase saber, por lo que no habló en toda la caminata; y Woolsey aún parecía molesto por lo ocurrido en el cine porque tampoco parecía esforzarse en eliminar el silencio entre ellos.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta que Woolsey miró a un lado.

-Aquí es- Informó. Magnus asintió hacia la casa y después se giró para quedar en frente de Woolsey.

-Escucha, creo que hablo por los dos cuando digo que nada podría funcionar entre nosotros- El rubio rodó los ojos.

\- No hables- Gruñó- Tu no aportaste nada, yo estuve esforzándome porque esto funcionara, pero salir contigo es como salir con una piedra- Magnus lo miró indignado- Y ahora vas a decir esa basura de "No eres tú, soy yo"-

-No- Respondió él, e inevitablemente sonrió- No iba a decir eso. Si eres tú, es obvio que no soy yo. Yo soy fabuloso- Woolsey lo miró incrédulo. Magnus se obligó a borrar la sonrisa y mirarlo seriamente- Te llamaré después ¿Si? Tal vez pueda darte algunos consejos para alguna futura cita tuya-

-No quiero- Magnus se encogió de hombros.

-Lo haré de todos modos- Miró la hora en su celular y empezó a retroceder- Ahora debo llegar a un lugar, y se me hace tarde ¡Adiós!- Y se giró para empezar a correr por la calle dejando a Woolsey mirándolo perplejo.

Magnus llevaba unos buenos minutos caminando, después de todo la caminata con Woolsey si debió de haber sido un poco entretenida ya que no había notado cuán lejos estaba de las salas de cine. Se detuvo unas cuantas veces para recuperar el aliento, pero apenas se sintió de nuevo con fuerzas reanudó carrera.

La cita con el rubio no había funcionado, pero eso no debía significar que el tiempo en el cine había sido tiempo perdido; en realidad sentía que había ganado mucho: Conoció a Alec. Y sentía que si no se aprovechaba de eso terminaría lamentándose quién sabe por cuánto tiempo.

Giró una esquina cercana al cine y casi se tropieza con los hermanos Lightwood. Se detuvo abruptamente pero sonrió jadeante.

-¿Magnus?- Preguntó Isabelle. Él recorrió el grupo con la mirada: Un chico rubio, Clary, Isabelle y el chico de lentes. Entonces frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó. El rubio puso las manos en su cadera, parecía ofendido.

\- ¿Hola?- Repuso. Él miró a la pelinegra.

-Alec…- Urgió.

-Se quedó cerrando las salas- Respondió Isabelle- ¿Está todo bien? –

-Eso- Intervino el rubio- Parece que te vas a ahogar con tu propia respiración ¿En ese estado quieres hablar con mi hermano? Por favor has que nuestros esfuerzos valgan la pena- Magnus lo miró.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó confundido- ¿Y quién eres?- Agregó.

\- Soy Jace, hermano de Alec- Respondió orgulloso- ¿Recuerdas el cambio de película? Fue cortesía de mi parte. De nada- Magnus parpadeó en su dirección, digiriendo las palabras, y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Así que fuiste tú?- Jace levantó sus manos frente a él.

\- Soy inocente. El actor intelectual fue Alec- Magnus suavizó su expresión y lentamente dejó caer sus brazos.

\- ¿Alec?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Él empezó- Agregó Clary- Pero no parecía tener la fuerza para continuar-

-Nosotros le ayudamos un poco- Añadió el chico de lentes. Magnus los recorrió con una mirada de admiración hasta que se detuvo en Isabelle.

-Y tu bebida…- Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Mi hermano puede ser muy ingenioso cuando quiere- El moreno soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? ¡Corre, idiota!- Urgió Jace- No esperes más ayuda, ahora estás solo- Magnus asintió hacia ellos y continuó corriendo.

-¡Gracias!- Les gritó antes de girar una nueva esquina.

\- ¡Suerte!- Alentaron ellos al unísono.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas exteriores de la sala de cine y esperó unos momentos a que su respiración se normalizara, no iba a entrar como un maniático. Lamentablemente no alcanzó a terminar de reponerse cuando Alec salió por la puerta de espaldas y tardó su tiempo cerrándola con llave. Magnus lo observó. Finalmente el chico se giró distraído y dio un saltito al ver al moreno ahí.

-Magnus- Soltó- Creí que ya no volvería a verte- Él levantó una ceja hacia el chico- Creí que ya te habías ido- Corrigió éste- Mis hermanos me dijeron que ya te habías ido-

-Volví- Le dijo- Cumplí en mi cita, así que quiero mis palomitas-

-Ah- Repuso el ojiazul- El problema está en que no puedo sacarlas de la sala, así que cuando quieras que te las dé deberás venir a ver una película- Magnus asintió.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿El viernes?- Alec lo miró sorprendido- No esperarás que vea la película solo ¿Verdad?-

-No…- Murmuró el chico, y una pequeña sonrisa se extendió en sus labios- El viernes está bien. Pagaré mi parte del trato- Magnus hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo llamamos un viernes de cita? Me gusta más esa idea, y no solo porque venga de mí-

-¿Cita?-

\- ¿Voy muy rápido?- Ahora la sonrisa en el rostro de Alec era radiante.

-Vas perfecto- Magnus le respondió el gesto y usó su mano para señalar el camino, dejándole claro que lo acompañaría.

-Por cierto, no te he dado las gracias por sabotear mi cita- Alec pareció atragantarse con el aire.

-¿Sabotear? ¿Yo?- Magnus rió- No tengo idea de lo que hablas-

-Ni lo intentes- Le advirtió divertido- Tus hermanos me lo confesaron- Alec lo miró buscando firmeza en esas palabras, y al comprobarla se cruzó de brazos.

-Izzy y Jace me las pagarán-

\- Yo creo que les compraré algo- Comentó- Tal vez un joyero y un traje elegante-

Ambos continuaron hablando, e incluso concretaron un encuentro entre Alec y Presidente para que el gato se acostumbrara a quien, Magnus planeaba, sería su veterinario. La caminata había sido tranquila y divertida, recién se conocían pero se agradaban mutuamente.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa del ojiazul e, ignorando épicamente a los hermanos de Alec espiándolos por la ventana, ambos se despidieron con la promesa del encuentro del viernes.

* * *

 **Es todo.**

 **Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que algunos quisieran que continuara historias así, pero me da miedo hacerlo, dejarlos colgados en una parte y no continuar más; por lo que prefiero irme por lo seguro. Tomar riesgos no es lo mío :)**


End file.
